


Insatiable

by neon_orange



Series: Jeonghan is eternally fucked [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Slapping, Enemies to Lovers, Jeonghan and Joshua fuck but they’re ✨besties✨, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, Overstimulation, Scent Kink, but like lowkey, but like not yet, but only two (2) slaps are accounted for, but they are enemies, no romantic feelings between them, oh fuck almost forgot, soonyoung being a dick while drunk, they’re not at that stage yet lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_orange/pseuds/neon_orange
Summary: Jeonghan and Seungcheol have been enemies since the beginning of time, the only reason they still know each other because of their mutual friend Joshua. What happens when Seungcheol finds out Jeonghan’s not only hard to please, but an insatiable beast in bed?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Jeonghan is eternally fucked [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042011
Comments: 15
Kudos: 161





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> TW: There’s an alpha that humiliates Jeonghan in a way that he doesn’t want to be in bed. It leads to a non-explicit sub drop, and the insinuation that Jeonghan still wants it even though he said stop. 
> 
> Um, hey long time no see? Lol it’s only been a couple of weeks. I give you this monster that spiraled out of control so enjoy. Enjoy :)
> 
> Uh edit: how the actual fuck is this 8k

Here’s some basic biology for you: 

Every omega’s inner libido has a different level of satiability. There are many different contributors to turning on an omega: pheromones, scent, attractiveness, and matching underlying libido. 

Pheromones are not the same thing as scent, but they are similar. They’re more like- under the radar, used to seduce an omega if it’s coming from an alpha. Basically, pheromones send signals for mating and breeding, and not necessarily simple fucking. 

Scents are pretty prominent for turning someone on, despite their second genders. It’s obvious, if you like someone’s scent you’ll get turned on, easy. 

Attractiveness- does he even need to explain? Someone’s hot, you’ll probably fuck them. 

Matching underlying libido, well, that’s a bit complicated. ‘Mates’ will have matching libido’s. They’ll be matched perfectly in bed: stamina, satiability, and possessiveness. They may sound unrelated, but they all come together to have the perfect ‘fucking’ experience. But even if you’re not with your one and only ‘mate,’ everyone matches to some degree. 

For omega’s specifically, if they are turned on to such an extent, they’ll produce slick. If it’s like- a perfect match, which is basically impossible, all four different contributors will come together and open your slick glands. It’s a pretty easy concept when it’s specifically omega/alpha relationships.

Okay, so now that the biology lesson is over, let Jeonghan explain his situation. 

For as long as he’s lived, no one he’s ever had sex with has been able to open his slick glands very far. Sure, maybe a trickle will come out, that’s pretty easy. But some of the stuff you hear online from people is crazy.

Their mate or significant other or  _ whatever _ was able to get them to like- basically be a fucking fountain. Leaking so much slick that it would coat their thighs, soak their bed sheets. It’s just- it’s just  _ crazy _ because Jeonghan has never experienced that. 

When he has hook-ups, he is  _ always _ left high-strung and needy. Jeonghan constantly needs a day's time at  _ least  _ to get over it or else his pissy-ness will exude over everyone and then he’ll be kicked out over whatever little group function they’re doing. 

When his ‘pissy-ness’ gets to be too much for his roommate, Joshua, who he’s known since he was in elementary school, will offer to fuck him. 

Now, don’t get Jeonghan wrong. Him and Joshua are not in the stereotypical ‘fuck buddies’ situation. They hold no romantic feelings for each other, they’re literally platonic soulmates. But Joshua, ever kind loving Joshua, is the nicest person on Earth, and is willing to fuck Jeonghan out of his mind. 

Joshua’s an alpha, with a scent that for once doesn’t repulse Jeonghan’s highly sensitive nose. He’s able to sate Jeonghan a fair good amount, and Jeonghan’s thinking it’s because they’re such close friends that their libido’s match to some degree. Because of this, when he’s all upset over his bad hook-up, Joshua can wring out usually one, at most two out of Jeonghan’s maximum of like- five orgasms.

But one thing that will never,  _ ever  _ be fulfilled is Jeonghan’s need to be  _ pushed _ under. Yes, like the stereotypical omega in all porn, Jeonghan needs to be in a certain headspace - that some might call subspace - to really  _ enjoy  _ sex. Joshua doesn’t feel comfortable doing that, so Jeonghan respects that and goes on in life without ever fulfilling that need. 

It’s okay, though, Jeonghan will make do. He’s just- he’s just going to have to deal with it. 

~

Jeonghan despises Choi Seungcheol.

They met in sophomore year of high school, right before they presented when Joshua introduced them. They were literally five seconds away from hitting it off when Seungcheol did- did- Jeonghan- Jeonghan can’t quite remember. But that doesn’t matter, they hated each other from then on, only worsening when they both presented as their respective second genders, omega and alpha. 

Seungcheol would throw sexist jokes at him, attacking his second gender and his ‘masculinity.’ It angered Jeonghan so much that the  _ names _ that would come out of his mouth to insult Seungcheol were  _ so _ vulgar that he almost got suspended at one point when a teacher caught them fighting. 

And the worst thing is, Joshua stayed friends with Seungcheol when they graduated, all three of them attending the same college. Now as seniors, about to get their degree, Jeonghan has yet to forgive him nor look at his face without scoffing. 

Wait, no- the worst thing is that Seungcheol smells like a literal  _ dream _ . Yeah, they hate each other and all, but Jeonghan is  _ very _ much too ashamed to admit out loud that he’s actually had quite a few wet dreams with that scent lingering in his nose. Which only fueled Jeonghan’s overall hatred for Seungcheol. 

Not a good mix. 

Jeonghan slams the door on his way into his apartment that he shares with Joshua, throwing every item he was holding onto the couch and practically collapsing onto Joshua. 

“Hannie? What happened?” Joshua asks, petting his hair, concern in his voice. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Jeonghan mumbles into the younger’s thigh, losing all of his previous anger to instead relax into Joshua’s touch.

“Oh….was it that bad again?” Joshua asks quietly, hand stopping for a moment. Jeonghan whines, nodding his head and turning to look at the alpha. 

Joshua’s eyebrows are furrowed, his hand now resting in the older’s back. Jeonghan manages to sit up, breathing in the younger’s comforting scent. 

“Hannie-yah, do you want me to-“ Jeonghan cuts him off with an immediate ‘yes,’ already nipping at his neck in hopes of getting the message across. Joshua sighs, setting down his phone before manhandling Jeonghan into a straddling position on his thighs.

More than used to this, Jeonghan complies, nuzzling further into the alpha’s neck. Joshua’s hands slip into his underwear, lightly grazing his hole to feel where he’s at. 

Jeonghan’s hip buck, shuddering when one finger with a minimal amount of slick starts to slide in. It’s okay though, Jeonghan’s been desensitized to it by now. 

The dry slide is uncomfortable at first, his back tense as he tries to breathe through it. Joshua seems to notice, his other hand travelling around the older’s body to grind his palm into his cock. 

Jeonghan keens, breaths turning to pants. More slick releases and the thrusting gets faster, another finger joining. Jeonghan’s hips start moving, whether it be to get more pressure in the front, or get fuller in the back, no one will now. 

This.  _ This _ is what Jeonghan needs on the daily. Yeah, it sure could use a threatening hand around his throat, or hard slaps on his thighs here and there. But beggars can’t be choosers, and Joshua’s already so kind for even doing this in the first place, that Jeonghan can’t complain. 

Jeonghan comes at the first pressure on his prostate. It all ties in with his unmatchable libido, his sensitivity. The prostate is already a sensitive bundle of nerves, but Jeonghan is just  _ so _ special that he gets something ten times more sensitive than usual. 

And yet, almost  _ no one  _ is able to make him cum. 

It doesn’t make sense, does it? It should, right? But no, despite all these different, fun things about him making his sex life supposedly better, people can’t make him cum. 

And yes, Jeonghan’s body is difficult. It would much rather like five orgasms than the usual one, but that doesn’t mean everyone should  _ not _ be able to make him cum.

Shooting all over his and Joshua’s shirt, he pants into the younger’s neck, licking slightly at the alpha’s barely protruding scent glands.

Joshua shivers, lightly hitting him on the thigh to stop. Jeonghan takes the hint, lifting his head. 

“Do you still want me to fuck you?” Joshua asks, stroking the older’s pink thigh. Jeonghan things, and ultimately decides yes, he would like Joshua to fuck him because he can still feel that need that isn’t scratched yet, and it’s bothering him. 

At his nod, Joshua gets up, practically dragging Jeonghan to his room. The older follows, letting himself be pushed onto the bed and stripped, basically boneless. 

Joshua lubes up his cock, pouring a little bit into Jeonghan’s hole to help the stretch. Jeonghan yelps at the sudden cold, and then the sudden bluntness of Joshua’s dick slowly entering. 

All alphas were huge, it had to be a genetic thing. To be  _ hung _ like that. Jeonghan himself was average for an omega. Omega cocks were usually smaller than alphas and betas, and Jeonghan would be lying if he didn’t feel a tinge of jealousy whenever he got a look at Joshua. 

Those thoughts go flying out his head as Joshua pushes in all the way, sheathing fully. Jeonghan grabs the sheets beside him, knuckles turning white as he grits his teeth at the feeling. The stupid hook-up he had the night before was not nearly as big, nor as skilled as Joshua, and Jeonghan doesn’t know if he was completely prepared to take him in one go. 

Stilling, Joshua waits for Jeonghan’s tell. Nodding, the older holds up two fingers, the younger pulling out before  _ slamming _ back in. That’s when Jeonghan starts losing track of time, focusing on the feeling of finally being fucked good.

Like he said before, there are  _ many _ things that could probably make this better, but Jeonghan takes what he gets, pushing his hips down into Joshua’s dick. 

With sweat rolling down his body, and the pile of precum forming in a puddle on his stomach falling onto the sheets, Jeonghan comes again. It’s a painful thing, cock red and gut tightening, but Jeonghan  _ takes _ it, moaning loud enough to get a noise complaint.

Joshua grunts quickly after, hurrying his thrusts to come as well, knowing he won’t be able to help Jeonghan get another orgasm. 

Jeonghan takes it in stride, extending his orgasm at the constant pleasure before Joshua’s coming too, into his ass. 

Joshua collapses next to him, their breathing loud in the quiet room. Jeonghan feels nice, loose-limbed, he could take another round. But Joshua looks like he’s about to pass out, so the older leaves it be, closing his eyes.

~

Waking up is an experience, to say the least.

The sun’s coming down, golden light filtering through Joshua’s room windows. The alpha’s scent lingers in the bedsheets, in the pillows, but it’s muted. Jeonghan frowns, attempting to get up before he feels it. 

He’s so  _ sore _ . His body hurts to move, and he’s ninety percent sure there’s scratches in his thighs. He doesn’t remember Joshua leaving any marks of  _ any  _ kind on him, but when Jeonghan fights through the pain and looks in a mirror, he notices multiple bite marks on his thighs and neck. 

How did he not notice them? 

Jeonghan shrugs it off for the time being, grabbing some of Joshua’s random clothes and putting them on. It’s nice to be surrounded in his scent, and Jeonghan sniffs the clothes one more time. 

Paired in shorts and a loose t-shirt, Jeonghan pads out of Joshua’s room smelling like him. 

Jeonghan’s hair is tousled and crazy, so he runs his finger through it- most likely making it worse. He sees Joshua grabbing his phone from the coffee table, and Jeonghan shuffles towards him, engulfing the younger in a hug. 

“Thank you for fucking me Shua-yah.” He says bluntly, knowing it embarrasses the alpha. Joshua flushes, hitting him on the shoulder to be let go when there’s a screeching noise. 

Loud steps sound quickly, and- 

Well. Would you look who it is.

Choi Seungcheol is standing in the entrance point of the living room to the kitchen, a confused and slightly enraged look on his face. Jeonghan lets go of Joshua, fully facing the older alpha. 

Joshua looks slightly panicked, kind of- walking towards Seungcheol but still making sure he’s near Jeonghan in case anything happens. Like they’ll charge at each other full speed at any moment. 

“You  _ fuck  _ him?” Seungcheol asks, bewildered. Jeonghan rolls his eyes. 

“That’s none of your business Seungcheol-ssi.” Jeonghan responds, crossing his arms over his chest. That’s when Seungcheol finally gets a good look at him, the marks on his neck and chest, on his thighs leading to a much higher place. 

“What did you  _ do _ to him?” Seungcheol addresses Joshua, who has his head in his hands and looks tired when nothing’s even happened.

“Cheol, sometimes I fuck Jeonghan. No big deal.” Joshua sighs, looking up. Seungcheol doesn’t look like he’s going to take that as an answer, but Jeonghan’s  _ actually  _ done with this conversation and is now going to end it. 

“That-that definitely  _ sounds _ like a big-“ Jeonghan cuts Seungcheol off. 

“Oh fuck off Seungcheol. It’s not a big fucking deal, mind your own business.” Jeonghan snaps, walking to his room and ignoring Joshua’s gasp. 

“Is he wearing your  _ clothes _ ?” Seungcheol asks, voice getting fainter as Jeonghan walks away. 

“Oh, Cheollie-“ But Jeonghan doesn’t hear the rest, slamming his door loudly and locking himself in his room. 

~

Jeonghan does end up apologizing to Joshua for losing his temper, begging for forgiveness on their kitchen floor as the younger sighs and says it’s okay. 

But Jeonghan and Seungcheol do end up meeting a lot sooner than expected. 

When Seungcheol was over at their apartment, Jeonghan sulked in his room, pouring while blasting music into his ears. So  _ what _ if Joshua fucked him? It’s okay if they both want to. Does Joshua still want to fuck him? Is Joshua still okay with it? 

That night he ended reevaluating with the younger, to which he found out that Joshua was still fine with it, and they cuddled on the couch until they fell asleep. 

But now it’s Joshua’s birthday, December thirtieth, and Jeonghan spies Seungcheol over the edge of his wine glass, sipping his drink and glaring at the older. 

Christmas may be over, but Seungkwan insisted on decorating the house with garland and mistletoes. Multiple people have gotten caught in the trap: Mingyu, Jihoon, even Joshua. Jeonghan makes sure he doesn’t accidently walk under one, even if he’s been called a loser for not leaving the kitchen. 

Jeonghan watches as Soonyoung shoots back the rest of his beer, babbling on about something before making eye contact with the older. The omega doesn’t even have time to react before Soonyoung perks up. 

“Jeonghan-hyung doesn’t even  _ cum _ from his hook-ups. He’s so pent up  _ constantly _ .” The younger alpha laughs, hitting Jihoon’s leg. Jeonghan’s drunken friends don’t even comprehend what he said, just laughing along. 

Heads whip towards him in the kitchen, and Jeonghan flushes, shrinking down in his seat. 

“What?” Seungkwan’s voice pitches in volume, going at least two octaves up as he squeaks. Soonyoung nods, laughing harder. 

“Really, hyung?” Mingyu asks him, and the older gulps down the rest of his wine. Might as well, he’s losing his dignity as they speak. 

“Yep.” He responds loudly, getting up and grabbing a beer can from the fridge. He chugs it, walking towards the bathroom. He’s going to need a second. 

“Wait-“ Joshua’s voice sounds, but Jeonghan’s already in the bathroom, setting down his can. He splashes cold water on his face. 

He usually doesn’t get embarrassed that often, quite shameless himself. But god if it isn’t humiliating when all your friends know you can’t cum from a simple hook-up. 

By the time he leaves though, it seems it was forgotten. The sober ones in the group clearly didn’t forget immediately, as they keep giving him glances throughout the night. 

But one person in particular is pissing him off. 

Seungcheol is not his friend,  _ certainly  _ not someone who needs to keep looking at Jeonghan as if he actually cares. 

And now it’s almost one am, and Jeonghan’s about ready to fucking snap. Well, he does, actually. In front of everyone. 

“What are you looking at Seungcheol?” Jeonghan asks, clearly pissed off. Joshua’s head whips towards him, already sighing when the arguing hasn’t even begun. 

Seungcheol looks like a deer in headlights, a light blush coating his cheeks. Jeonghan smirks. 

“I’m sorry.” 

That stops everyone. Jeonghan’s smirk fades. 

“What-“ 

“Look, I’m sorry. For staring and stuff.” Seungcheol fumbles, playing with his fingers in an unusual act of nervousness. 

“Whatever.” Jeonghan’s not in a particularly forgiving mood, and everyone chuckles nervously. 

“Good luck if you’re going for a fuck, hyung!” Soonyoung yells, and yes, that kid is dying tomorrow. 

“Piss off!” Jeonghan yells back, slamming the front door so hard that it rattles the walls. 

A buzz in his pocket. 

_ My Joshuji _

_ He’s going to regret it tomorrow  _

_ You do know that right _

_ Jeonghan _

_ I know _

_ My Joshuji _

_ He’ll literally be begging at your feet for forgiveness  _

_ Jeonghan _

_ I just didn’t know Soonyoung was an asshole when he’s drunk _

_ My Joshuji _

_ You’re a dick when you’re drunk _

_ Jeonghan _

_ True _

Jeonghan shoves his phone back into his pocket when there’s not an immediate response. Well, Soonyoung was right, he is going for a fuck. Even though he knows it won’t go well. 

~ 

Jeonghan has to hate himself. He  _ has _ to if he keeps putting himself in situations where he’ll just be let down, time and time again. 

He slams the door to his apartment, no regard for anyone in there. When no one makes any noise, Jeonghan sits down on his couch in silence. 

The alpha he was fucking was- interesting. 

Seems confident, cocky. When they got in the bedroom, Jeonghan almost immediately went into a headspace he wasn’t sure if exactly like. 

Jeonghan knows he should’ve stopped it, but he just thought he was going along with his kinks and stuff. 

When it comes to bed, humiliation is a certain kink you have to be careful with. If you do it properly, I’ll leave Jeonghan wanting more, taking the ‘insults’ in stride. But he can only take a little as he goes, subtle pushes. 

The thing is, the alpha didn’t get that. 

And so now Jeonghan is left high-strung, still sporting a semi while also wanting to cry so he doesn’t feel so empty. 

Whatever headspace he’s in is clearly not a good one, as he breaks into tears immediately. 

He wishes Joshua was here, sitting right next to him and rubbing his back. Jeonghan’s wants to breathe in the younger’s scent, calm and comforting. 

“Jeonghan-ssi?” A voice asks, and Jeonghan doesn’t even register it, crying harder. 

God, why did he even go out? Why did that alpha have to be such a fucking dick about him leaving? 

When Jeonghan made way to go, the alpha lying on the bed, spent, started yelling, worsening the headspace Jeonghan was in. 

When he made his way to the door, things almost got physical. The alpha grabbed his arm, as if he was going to pull Jeonghan back in, not letting him leave. 

Jeonghan practically ran, sensing the overall danger in the man. It was kind of traumatizing. No wonder Jeonghan’s crying like a fucking baby. 

“Jeonghan-ssi? What happened? Are you-“ the voice cuts off with a gasp, and that’s when Jeonghan realizes it’s Seungcheol. 

But he can’t bring himself to care, instead burying his face into his hands. 

The strong alpha sits beside him, rubbing his back in an attempt to get him to calm down. 

“Jeonghan, listen to me, okay? Breathe in with me, come on.” Seungcheol says, grabbing his wrists and pulling them away from his face. 

Jeonghan focuses slightly, tears still running down his face. Seungcheol lets out a worried smile. 

“Good, breath in, 1…..2….” Jeonghan blindly follows the instructions, letting Seungcheol lead him. 

But Jeonghan ends up passing out on the couch, warm hands covering him with a blanket. 

~

Jeonghan ignores whatever happened yesterday, avoiding Joshua’s concerned glances, avoiding  _ Seungcheol _ .

He avoids the older for so long, they don’t see each other for  _ months _ . 

But he doesn’t even think about that, currently complaining about his upcoming heat to Joshua. 

“I’ll help you if you need it, okay?” Joshua asks, patting Jeonghan on the shoulder as the older lays his head against the cafe’s table, laptop in front of him. 

“It’s just- it’s going to be so bad.” Jeonghan whines, but looks up when Joshua doesn’t respond. 

Ah. Seungcheol just walked into the cafe. 

“Shua? Je-Jeonghan-ssi?” Seungcheol asks, looking smiley confused, avoids Jeonghan’s eyes. 

It’s awkward, and all members of the party can tell. 

“Hi Cheolli.” Joshua greets, getting up and giving him a hug. Jeonghan cringes at the nickname, despite it being basically the same thing as ‘Hannie.’ 

Seungcheol notices it, and scoffs. 

“He literally calls you ‘Hannie.” He points out, and Jeonghan resolutely ignores him, taking an aggressive sip of his coffee.

“Guys,” And Joshua sounds so done that they both look towards him. “Let’s just- not, today. Okay?” 

Guiltily, they both nod. Joshua talks with Seungcheol for a bit before the older freezes, sniffing slightly at the air. 

“Is that-“ Seungcheol gets cut off. 

“Yes. Ignore it Seungcheol.” Joshua says quickly. Jeonghan realizes they’re talking about his preheat scent.

Seungcheol’s head whips towards him, where Jeonghan’s already waiting, glaring. 

What Jeonghan isn’t expecting, is Seungcheol to pull Joshua out of the cafe, leaving him all alone.

“The fuck?” Jeonghan asks himself, getting up to follow them out the door. But when he gets outside, he doesn’t see them, having walked so fast. 

“What the hell?” Jeonghan gives up, going back inside and grabbing his coffee, laptop, and phone. 

He’s going to go home, and sleep for god knows how long. 

~

“Wow. Your cock is so small omega. What do you even do with this thing?” The alpha asks, grabbing his dick carelessly, twisting his wrists in a certain way that has Jeonghan gasping. 

“S-stop-“ 

“What? Stop giving you pleasure? Oh, honey, you want this.” Jeonghan can’t even remember the dudes name, but he’s such an ass. 

Jeonghan doesn’t even think he wants to be here anymore. 

“Stop!” Jeonghan yells, moving away from the tight grip the alpha has on him. 

A dollop of slick drops. The alpha stops, freezes in his place. He sniffs the air, a look of-

“Are-are you in heat, omega?” And it’s his tone that has Jeonghan running out of the room, hardly getting his clothes back on. 

Oh god. Oh dear god. 

Jeonghan fumbles for his phone, running down the hallway and away from the thundering alpha voice booming. He drops it, having to cover his ears so he doesn’t get influenced. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck-fuck-“ 

Jeonghan starts sprinting, forgetting about his phone and trying not to focus on the heat slowly crawling up inside of him. 

His heat. His goddamn heat had to come right now. Fuck. 

Jeonghan manages to bolt out of the crappy motel the alpha brought him to with minimal trouble, ignoring the secretary’s yelling voice. 

He doesn’t have his phone and he barely has his clothes on. He was too fucking distracting kissing the son of bitch alpha that he didn’t pay attention to where they were going and how they got here. Jeonghan’s fucking screwed. 

Straightening his clothes, Jeonghan walks down the sidewalk, staying in the light as much as possible. It’s dark, and he can’t stop thinking about how much of a close call that was. The fucking alpha wouldn’t stop, even tried to use his alpha voice on him- god why does this keep happening?

Jeonghan regulates his breathing, trying to stop the oncoming panic attack rising in his veins. There’s no need for that right now, he needs to call Joshua- or someone. 

But tears start to trickle down his face, even if he’s not necessarily thinking about what just happened. It’s like his body knew. 

Walking faster down the sidewalk, Jeonghan enters a gas station store. Checking the clock, he notices it’s nearly three am. Joshua will be dead asleep. 

But Jeonghan’s going to try anyway, so he asks if he can borrow the cashier’s phone for a second. The poor girl looks hesitant, but after explains that he just needs to make a call real quick, she relents.

Trying in Joshua’s number, Jeonghan puts the phone to his ear, listening to it ring. Despite the safe situation, Jeonghan feels his breath pick up. God, he’s fine. He does not need to have a pani-

“Hello?” 

That is not Joshua. In fact, it’s Choi Seungcheol, picking up Joshua’s phone on a Saturday morning at three am. 

But Jeonghan doesn’t care as much as he thought the would, panting picking up and catching in the receiver. 

“Uh- I- I don’t know where I am. An-and my he-“ The cashier lady looks over, eyes wide as she takes in what she smells. 

“Sir- sir are you on your he-heat?” She asks, backing away. Jeonghan freezes, nodding the slightest bit. 

“What- Jeonghan? Is that you-“ 

“Get out.” 

“What?” Jeonghan asks, backing away too, forgetting who’s on the phone. 

“If you are on your heat, you need to fucking leave.” The lady looks like she’s about to attack him. Jeonghan, emotional and five seconds away from having a panic attack, listens, leaving the building and trying not to think about why she kicked him out.

But other problems become more present, as his heart starts racing after catching a scent. 

An alpha. 

He’s not safe here. He needs- he needs to find somewhere- 

“Jeonghan-ah, where are you?” Seungcheol asks, serious voice coming through to Jeonghan’s ears.

“I- I don’t know.” Jeonghan responds, walking quickly away from the alpha who just entered the store. “I- I don’t know. And- and my heat is starting- and I don’t know what to do-“ 

Jeonghan’s voice is rising up octaves, starting to lose breath in his beasts to answer. 

“Jeonghan-ah, you need to calm down.  _ Now _ .” There’s no mistake in the obvious use of alpha voice in the last word. Jeonghan feels his limbs loosening, his breath evening. Calm. 

but 

“Jeonghan, look at the street. Are you near a street? You need to tell me what the sign says.” Seungcheol asks, deep voice rumbling. Jeonghan faintly hears rustling in the background, a higher voice talking. Joshua. 

But now the heat has really made its way up Jeonghan. He’s trying his hardest not to whine at the alpha over the phone, while also scared of his surroundings.

His heat is trying to come, but his instincts won’t let it. He’s in a painful in between, muscle cramping and contracting rapidly, globs of slick coating his underwear. 

“I- I don’t- I don’t see anything-“ Jeonghan tries to respond, his own breaths cutting himself off. 

“Track his phone.” It’s faint, and clearly Joshua. Jeonghan whines at it. He wants his friend, always there by his side. Jeonghan curls up in a ball on the side of the building, hoping no one will see him or smell him. 

It seems like hours until Jeonghan sees Joshua’s familiar car pulling up, bright headlights blinding him. They quickly exit the car, coming round to help him up. Jeonghan tries desperately to not do anything he would regret, including whining like a desperate bitch in heat. 

He’s not desperate, nor a bitch. 

Jeonghan lays limp in the backseat, his nose overrun with the powerful alpha scents. Seungcheol and Joshua are both tense, but Jeonghan doesn’t know why.

Everything’s so blurry and his mind feels loopy. Is that- 

~

Jeonghan’s not going to talk about it. 

And neither is Joshua, nor Seungcheol. 

Jeonghan dives headfirst into the public library. He’s not going to read anything, nor study or- whatever. 

It’s mostly to get away, because he’s a fucking coward and can not look  _ anyone _ in the eyes. 

Joshua- well, Jeonghan’s always going to be able to come back to the younger. This temporary...awkwardness, it’ll go away. Jeonghan’s sure of that. 

Now- Seungcheol, on the other hand. If he ever sees the older in the flesh, without a doubt, Jeonghan will run away. Out the door and everything. 

Sitting down at a table, Jeonghan tries his best not to recall the events from the past few days. And fails miserably. 

After Joshua and Seungcheol picked him up, he had apparently thrown himself into his room, locking it and not coming out for days except for the occasional plates of food and bottles of water. 

It was- it was  _ bad. _ Especially since his whole inner omega or whatever was physically preparing himself to actually get fucked. Because that’s what Joshua said he would do. 

But so emotionally torn, Jeonghan would growl at anyone who even breached the entrance to his room. He shunned them away, and when his heat was done, refused to talk to them. 

Jeonghan knows Joshua, in particular, is worried. And he has all right to be, since the older is being stupid. But he just can’t bring himself to actually talk about it lest he dies from anxiety. 

Someone walks into the library. 

Oh  _ fucking _ god. 

The universe must despise him, or maybe it’s Jeonghan’s little unlucky circle of fucking unluckiness because  _ why _ is Seungcheol walking through those doors?

Jeonghan sinks further into his seat, grabbing his phone out to look like he’s doing something. 

Seungcheol chats up the library assistant, a pretty young girl Jeonghan’s pretty sure he’s seen at university or something.

They animatedly talk, surely exchanging pleasantries of some sort. Do they know each other?

Jeonghan shakes himself out of it. He doesn’t need to know that. He rarely even talks to Seungcheol himself. 

Why is he being like this? He’s rarely insecure or shy, it’s just not in his nature to be so. Yet when it comes to Seungcheol, and just, interacting with the older, it becomes so much harder.  _ Why? _

The alpha’s tantalizing scent worms it’s way through the library, meeting Jeonghan’s nose. The younger feels inclined to just not breath, lest he has a reaction that’s...not so good. 

“What’re you doing?” A voice startles Jeonghan from staring, a young looking alpha with an overwhelmingly bad scent talking to him.

Jeonghan resists the urge to scrunch his nose in disgust. “Nothing.” He responds, keeping his voice low. With a sneak peak, it looks like Seungcheol didn’t notice him. 

“You keep staring at that dude.” He points out, and that’s when Jeonghan knows this interaction isn’t going to go well. The alpha leaned, the beginnings of a smirk on his face. Like he had all the control in the world. 

“Yo! Seungcheol-hyung, check this out.” He yells, despite it being a library environment. Jeonghan shoots from his chair, quickly grabbing his phone. 

Seungcheol turns, and it only takes a split second of recognition for the older to realize what’s going on. Jeonghan  _ really _ doesn’t like what’s happening, not with his really weird dude doing god knows what. 

Jeonghan doesn’t know if his scent is sending out-  _ something,  _ because Seungcheol’s face hardens out of nowhere, eyes becoming cold as he strolls over.

Jeonghan would like to leave, like-  _ now _ . There goes all of his confrontational bones, down the drain, nothing in him. He backs up, back lightly hitting the boom shelf as the alpha closes in. Did Jeonghan mention he’s being cornered? 

“Ah, Yeongjoon-ssi, what are you doing?” With Seungcheol’s arrival, the other alpha seems to loosen up a little, backing away and giving Jeonghan some space. 

Jeonghan breathes a sigh of relief, an action not going unnoticed by anyone, as the young alpha steps back one step in. Jeonghan tenses the slightest bit. 

“This dude was just like- staring at you. Thought it was interesting.” He answers, smirk on his face. Seungcheol’s head turns to Jeonghan for a second, before quickly returning to the younger alpha. 

“Well, thanks for letting me know.” Seungcheol replies with a curt nod, grabbing Jeonghan’s arm in a tight grip and pulling him away. The young alpha seems confused, watching as the two older’s walk away. 

“Who the fuck is that?” Jeonghan asks on their way out, shaking his arm out of Seungcheol’s grip. 

“Yeongjoon, sophomore. Also a possible assaulter, people are still looking into that.” He responds, still walking away. Jeonghan pauses for a moment. He did look mildly familiar- 

Oh. Oh my  _ god _ . 

That was- that was the alpha that triggered his heat. 

Seungcheol finally notices Jeonghan stopped, turning around and hesitantly walking forward. 

“Jeonghan-ah?” He asks, catching on to the sudden seriousness.

Jeonghan’s face blooms a bright red, trying to stutter out words at this new found information. The situation was embarrassing enough, and now he’s just found out this creepy alpha literally made him go into heat. 

“Um-“ Jeonghan wets his lips, looking at the ground. “It’s uh- it’s nothing.” 

And Jeonghan’s walking, away from Seungcheol and away from that godforsaken library. But a hand catches his wrist. 

“No. Seriously, what’s wrong?” Seungcheol asks, having quickly matched the younger’s pace. 

Jeonghan hasn’t told anyone what happened that night. How the alpha was making him feel so bad, and then somehow kickstarted his heat that wasn’t supposed to start for another week. Jeonghan had felt bad all throughout his heat, not exactly remembering what happens, but inwardly  _ knowing  _ it. It was a bad subdrop of sorts, not one he wants to go through again. 

“I- I don’t know how to explain.” Jeonghan chuckles nervously, running a hand through his hair as he slowly starts to pace. Seungcheol looks confused, rightfully so. He’s never seen Jeonghan as a mess. 

Jeonghan’s whole brain is a mess. It’s like- it suddenly went from zero to one hundred. The dick that triggered his heat was just cornering him in a library, and most definitely knew it was him too. His worst enemy is standing right in front of him, caring and patient and wondering what’s wrong. Jeonghan doesn’t know if he’s doing so good himself. 

“Look. Slow down, just breathe. You don’t have to tell me right now, okay?” Seungcheol says, waiting for Jeonghan to respond. He nods, running his hands over his face. “Do you have a ride?” He asks. 

Jeonghan took an Uber, because he didn’t want to use up much needed gas. Gas is fucking  _ expensive _ . He shakes his head no, not thinking about the consequences. 

“Let’s go back to your apartment, okay?” 

~

Jeonghan wasn’t aware Seungcheol was so caring. 

Joshua would say it’s because he never gave the older a chance. Jeonghan would say it’s because Seungcheol never thought he needed it. 

But that doesn’t really matter, as he’s right now suffering through the process of explaining what happened-  _ that _ , night, to his worst enemy.

“Well- um, that young alpha dude, Yeongjoo? Yeongjoon? Whatever his name is.” Jeonghan starts, standing up and pacing back and forth. He isn’t a particular fan of the situation, especially since it  _ is _ to Seungcheol. But he knows he has to tell someone, or else it will all just come back to him in one big explosion. 

“Well, y’know, uh-  _ that _ night, he triggered my um- heat.” Jeonghan stutters out, refusing to look the older in the eye. There’s a breath of realization, and then silence. He hates this. Jeonghan utterly hates this, the vulnerability of the whole thing to someone who’s supposed to hate him. 

This isn’t like him, and he doesn’t know how many times he can reiterate it. 

“Oh.” Seungcheol says, looking down at his hands. Jeonghan sighs, sitting down on his couch and laying his head back. 

The door opens, their alarm beeping. 

“Hannie? Are you here?” Joshua asks out to the open, door closing behind him. Jeonghan’s head shoots up, tensing as Joshua walks into the living area.

“Seung..cheol? Jeonghan? Wait- what?” The youngest says, putting down the bags of groceries he has in his arms. 

“Oh- hi Jisoo-ah.” Seungcheol starts, standing up and helping the younger alpha. Jeonghan stands up as well, watching the situation as if it was passing him by. 

“Are you okay Jeonghan?” Joshua asks, noticing his awkward stance. 

“Uh- yeah.” He responds, ignoring the look Seungcheol gives him. 

As they put away the groceries, Jeonghan debates running away and just- hiding in his room. You know, be a coward like usual. 

But he doesn’t get the chance, as Joshua is walking back and pulling him to the couch. 

They don’t talk about anything, surprisingly. Joshua whispers to Seungcheol every once in a while, giving him looks. 

Jeonghan can’t find it in himself to care.

~

“Yah! Jeonghan-ah!” Soonyoung yells as soon as he walks in. Since the last party, the younger  _ has  _ apologized to him, on his knees as Joshua predicted. Jeonghan forgave him, of course. But now Soonyoung is drunk and making a fool out of himself. 

“Yes, Soonyoung-ah?” Jeonghan sighed, running his fingers through his hair and sitting in an empty armchair. He’s been so tired recently, and everyone can tell. 

“Oh man, you need some alcohol.” Seungkwan says, tossing over a can of beer. Jeonghan catches it, avoiding eye contact from the only people the same age as him. 

The conversation lulls on, sudden loud bursts coming from the people around him. Jeonghan tunes it out, instead focusing on sipping his drink and not falling asleep where he’s sitting. 

“Let’s play seven minutes in heaven.” Soonyoung suggests, hushed voice meeting his ears. 

“We’re not in high school Soonyoung.” Wonwoo says, but sitting in the circle that’s started to form nonetheless. 

Soonyoung frowns, but lights up when he sees everyone gathering anyway. Jeonghan sighs, getting up and sitting in the circle. Joshua’s next to him, and the younger puts a comforting hand on his thigh. 

“Okay, so I’m assuming you all know how to play seven minutes in heaven, right?” Soonyoung asks, looking around and only nodding once everyone’s said yes. “So, we’re just gonna- like- add a bottle,” he grabs an empty beer bottle and puts in the middle, “and like- spin it.” 

Without warning, he spins it. It’s a tense moment as the bottle slows down, and ends up on Jihoon.

Well, even the bottle’s caught on to the sexual tension between the two. 

But Jihoon gets up, sighing as Soonyoung blushes a bright red. Nothing’s going to really happen, not on Jihoon’s watch. 

The two disappear down a hallway, enclosing themselves in a closet down there. 

As soon as the door closes, Seungkwan starts the timer. The infamous trio of booseoksoon is currently only boosoon, and even more chaotic despite it. 

Everyone makes boring conversation, theorizing what might be going on when a loud bang stops it.

“What the-“ Jihoon storms out, slamming the closet door behind him. 

“Jihoon-“ and the younger’s out the door. Well there goes the life of the party, since Soonyoung will be between sulky and straight up depressed. 

Some of the group lets out little chuckles, but then Soonyoung sits himself back down and is gesturing for someone else to spin the bottle. 

Someone pushes Jeonghan, and he takes the message, spinning the bottle. Half of the people in the group are in relationships, what’s the point of this? 

It lands on Seungcheol. 

This time, Jeonghan lets out a dry chuckle. The older looks a little surprised, but who would’ve thought, the universe fucking with them again? 

He slowly gets up, walking down the hallway and finding the closet. It’s a little messed up inside, as if some actual fighting of some sorts happened. 

Jeonghan sits on the floor, watching Seungcheol’s awaiting figure arrive at the doorway. 

“Uh- we don’t have to actually do anything.” He says, closing the door behind him and turning to face the younger. Jeonghan leans back, taking in the scent that he oh so loves.

“I know.” He responds, meeting the older’s eyes. Seungcheol down in front of him, and they sit in silence for the first like- three minutes. 

A banging on the door startles them. 

“You guys have to actually do something!” Seungkwan yells, and a fainter, “No Seungkwan, they really don’t.” Said by Vernon, probably dragging the older away. 

Jeonghan thought, fuck it, really. Might as well enjoy something. 

“Get up.” He says, standing and looking down at the alpha. 

“What?” 

“Come on.” 

“Why?” Seungcheol asks, standing. 

Once he’s up, Jeonghan slowly walks forward. 

“Might as well do something, right? We probably have like- two minutes left.” Seungcheol raises his eyebrow, but then Jeonghan’s kissing him and not thinking about the consequences. 

Seungcheol freezes for a moment before his scent thickens and Jeonghan’s left moaning. He’s always hated how the alpha smelled so good yet treated him like shit. It was a bad juxtaposition. 

Seungcheol quickly recuperates, turning them so Jeonghan’s pinned against the door. Maybe all that hatred was secretly hidden sexual tension? It’s not the craziest thought in the world.

Their lips meet heatedly, and Jeonghan can’t do anything as Seungcheol takes control, pushing him harder into the wall and slotting his thigh between the younger’s legs. 

Jeonghan finds himself starting to grind on it. He hasn’t been laid in weeks, a massive difference to only two months ago when he was having sec every two or three days. 

He’s needy, you can say. And he desperately needs something. 

It’s now been more than two minutes, definitely, and no one’s knocked on the door. Maybe they took the hint when Jeonghan was physically slammed up against the wall not even two seconds later, when he started to feel the beginnings of slick smear his underwear. 

Seungcheol only notices once he produces so much that he smears the older’s pants. Jeonghan’s left out of his depth when the older practically growls, and a hand is invading his pants. 

He’s perfectly content with continuing, the simple idea of actually producing enough slick to get fucked without lube an exciting prospect. 

Seungcheol breaks the kiss for a moment, bringing his hand back up to his waist.

“Are- are you sure you want to do this?” He asks, and Jeonghan quickly agrees. Seungcheol looks hesitant to continue, and the omega realizes he want a verbal answer.

“Y-yeah, I’m good.” He started it after all. 

“Okay.” Seungcheol gulps, and then they’re kissing again, with the intent to fuck. 

Every time they take a breather, Jeonghan manages to get his pants down every farther. And then when they’re finally down, Seungcheol is turning himself around for his chest to be pressed against the wall. 

Jeonghan moans as the older kneels. It’s hot in the closet, but the air against him feels cold. 

Seungcheol spreads his cheeks, taking a good look, and Jeonghan doesn’t know if he’s ever felt this exposed, this vulnerable.

But right now, he’s slowly losing his ability to coherently think, especially when Seungcheol’s tongue licks one big strip over his rim.

Jeonghan’s knuckles whiten from how hard his hands are in fists. No one’s ever really- rimmed, him before. It’s definitely a new experience, but Seungcheol seems to be making it the best thing he’s ever felt. 

It’s  _ wet _ . The slick combined with Seungcheol spit has Jeonghan utterly dead, moans and whines slipping from his throat without his consent. 

At a particularly high keen from Jeonghan, the alpha is rising with a growl, standing up behind him and pushing in a finger. 

Jeonghan’s knees buckle, and he would be on the floor if it wasn’t for Seungcheol grip around his waist. 

Jeonghan doesn’t know if he’ll be able to explain the utter  _ amount  _ of slick he’s producing right now to anyone - even the dude that’s about to fuck him - with a straight face. 

A second finger is quickly added, and Jeonghan holds on tightly to the arm around him, whole upper body leaning against the wall. He’s so  _ full _ , and it’s only two fingers. Truly does show he’s had absolutely no action recently. 

The small closet is filled with grunting, and Jeonghan’s mind allows him to wonder why they’ve never fucked before. Oh- yeah. Because they hated each other. 

He never said his brain was working. 

When a third finger enters him, Jeonghan’s pretty sure he’s lost all touch of the reality around him. Seungcheol grunting, thrusting into him with a force that should be reserved for when they’re  _ actually _ fucking, but Jeonghan can’t say he minds it. 

He doesn’t even feel the orgasm rising through his body, only right when it’s about to happen does he realize. 

“ _ Ah- _ I- I’m come _ \- ngh _ -“ And then Jeonghan’s spurting cum across the wall and- oh dear god he’s going to get murdered by Soonyoung. This is his house after all, and he just came on it. 

First orgasm done, fifty-seven left to go. 

Seungcheol pauses for a moment, taking in what just happened. Jeonghan whines in protest, eyes clenched shut. 

The older takes the hint, taking his fingers out and lining up the head of his cock to Jeonghan’s hole. 

“Shit.” Seungcheol says, and Jeonghan looks back. 

“No condom.” The alpha says when they meet eyes, and Jeonghan bites his lip, an action that Seungcheol follows. 

“Are you clean?” Jeonghan asks, looking down. 

“What?” Seungcheol asks back, and the omega loses his patience. 

A badly concealed keen later, he asks again. “Are you clean?” 

“Oh- uh, yeah. Are- are you?” Seungcheol answers, biting his own lip. Jeonghan sighs. 

“I wouldn’t have asked you if I wasn’t. And I’m on birth control.” Jeonghan says, by now having turned to really look at Seungcheol. 

The older’s hands had made it to his bare waist as they talked, and Jeonghan surprisingly found himself not doing anything about. It was comforting. 

Seungcheol’s eyes trail to his red cock, desperately hard and leaking. He grasps it, and Jeonghan, really not ready, curls in on himself. He’s sensitive, extremely so right now. And the older’s only warning was in his eyes. 

“Okay.” He says, stroking Jeonghan’s cock as if he was doing something casual, like scrolling on his phone. 

Jeonghan on the other hand, is panting. His hands grip Seungcheol’s shoulders as an anchor, and he thought they were going to fuck. He’s antsy, ready for more. The amount of rounds he can go about now is infinite, yet Seungcheol is just humming, somehow managing to rain in his own arousal. 

They stay there, Jeonghan struggling to breathe properly and Seungcheol mindlessly humming to himself as he jacks the younger off. 

But with enough whining from Jeonghan, he’s being hoisted up, Seungcheol’s muscles bulging. Jeonghan slowly slides down the alpha’s cock, incredibly thick and feeling extremely full. 

Jeonghan has to take a moment to adjust, head hidden in the crook of Seungcheol’s neck as he pants. The older strokes his sides, controlling his breathing and want to just- thrust up. 

“I’m- I’m good.” Jeonghan stutters, finally ready. Seungcheol nods before he’s leaning the omega against the wall, and thrusting up. 

Jeonghan’s eyes roll to the back of his head. He still has his shirt on, and is only mildly surprised for a second when the older is pushing the hem of it into Jeonghan’s mouth. 

They’re fucking in a closet, no need to broadcast it. 

On the other hand, he is not surprised to find that he completely soaks it with his own spit not a minute later. It keeps falling out, so Seungcheol continuously pushes it back into his mouth, leaving a wet trail up his chest.

As Seungcheol pounds into him, Jeonghan reaches down to stroke his cock. He needs it this time- to reach his release. He came untouched before and isn’t sure he can’t do it again.

But Seungcheol smacks his hand away, rather close to his dick. Jeonghan jerks away, knuckles coming up to his mouth to muffle his noises, shirt hem fluttering down.

Seungcheol’s hand freezes, and he slows down for a split second before smirking. Jeonghan has enough brain power to realize that’s the smirk of his enemy. 

“So you like that?” He asks rhetorically. Jeonghan’s given approximately one (1), second to react as the older’s hand comes down, smacking his cock. 

It’s not painful- at least, not incredibly so. Jeonghan has always liked this, as much as he hates to admit it- in front of his enemy no less. 

Jeonghan moans, no doubtedly leaving bruises on Seungcheol’s shoulder from where he’s clenching his hands. 

The alpha’s hand comes down again, and Jeonghan faintly hears a drop of liquid. 

His slick- his slick just dropped onto the carpet. He produced so much that it fell onto the ground, managing to get past the massive  _ cock _ in his hole.

Seungcheol lets out a chuckle before resuming his pounding. It brings tears to Jeonghan’s eyes, and the omega doesn’t even realize he’s crying until Seungcheol is wiping his cheeks with his thumb. 

“Are you okay?” He asks - more like whispers - into his ear. 

“Y-yeah.” Jeonghan stutters, nodding. Seungcheol resumes his thrusting with the answer, pounding into his prostate with insane accuracy that it kinda scares the younger. 

Jeonghan doesn’t realize he’s coming, not until he looks down to see way more cum then there was before. 

Seungcheol doesn’t stop though, and it pushes Jeonghan into a level of overstimulation that he hasn’t felt since the last time he  _ really _ played with himself. 

When Seungcheol comes, it’s with a painful hand over Jeonghan’s cock, pushing him into a dry orgasm. It also comes with the dirtiest groan into the omega’s ear. 

He’s set down into Seungcheol’s lap, on the floor. Jeonghan forgot that he was literally being fucked into a wall.

It’s silent except for their breathing. And it’s oddly quiet outside as well. 

Oh  _ god _ , they definitely know they were fucking. 

Jeonghan fights the need to sleep, leaning back into Seungcheol’s embrace around him. 

When he first met Seungcheol in high school, he wasn’t aware that they would fuck. 

Enemies to- no not lovers. 

Enemies to fuckers? 

Enemies to fuckers, eh? 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s called being an utter simp for 95 line okay


End file.
